Poetry in Motion
by Igiveup
Summary: A series of poems that take place in the LOM/A2A universe. Will move around throughout the timeline, with different narrators. I'll update whenever the mood strikes me, but each "chapter" should be a stand alone.
1. Chapter 1

**_Well, this is going to be a little different. Instead of a regular story, I'll be posting haikus under this umbrella title. I've been doing the same thing in the Sherlock Holmes fandom and thought I'd give it a go over here. Just in case you didn't know, haikus are a form of Japanese poetry. 5 syllables in the first line, 7 in the second, and 5 once again in the third. Since LOM & A2A are technically the same universe, expect poems about both shows here. I love feedback of any kind._**

* * *

Touch, sight, sound, smell, taste.

The senses I relied on,

I no longer trust.

* * *

This place is so real

But I know it is a lie.

It has to be, right?

* * *

They are my best friends

I've never mattered to

anyone before.

* * *

I have to stop this.

I have to remember that

these people aren't real.

* * *

I have to go back

This place is no longer home.

Why'd I think it was?

* * *

Will it really work?

Will it take me back to them?

It's just like flying.

* * *

The wind in my hair.

The thrilling sensation of

flight releases me.

* * *

No-one realised

Just how bad off Sam had been

until he had jumped.

* * *

I had kept thinking,

If I had reached Sam sooner,

he would not have jumped.

* * *

When I first heard it,

I thought Sam Tyler was mad.

Turns out he was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi, and thanks to those who have left reviews. Here's another round of haikus, hope you like!_**

* * *

I just want to scream,

Today is Molly's birthday

This cannot happen.

* * *

I had told Molly

We would blow out the candles.

I broke my promise.

* * *

Bullet to the head.

Can I really survive that?

Or is there no hope?

* * *

She's so beautiful,

My darling little daughter.

I miss her so much!

* * *

I don't have Sam's choice.

I can't stay here with you guys.

My daughter needs me.

* * *

I know what it's like,

To lose parents so young.

Can't do that to her.

* * *

I miss my daughter,

not even a photograph

to give me comfort.

* * *

Did Sam's memories

ever start to fade away,

or is it just me?

* * *

Sand through my fingers...

my memories of Molly

slip away from me.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey, all! Since these past few haikus have been a bit dark, I thought I'd try something a little more lighthearted. How about some Sam/Annie for ya? Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Flowers for Annie

bright yellow against the grey

of the winter dusk.

* * *

Honestly, stop it!

You're making the rest of us

look bad here, Tyler.

* * *

Outside my window

I watch them embrace and kiss

in the pouring rain.

* * *

Sam, down on one knee

holding out a diamond ring.

Will Annie say yes?

* * *

As my marriage ends,

His is just getting started.

The lucky bastard.

* * *

They look so happy

As they make their wedding plans.

I think I'll be sick!

* * *

Who did Sam invite?

No family for the groom?

Any chance we'll do?

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello, thanks to everyone who has left a review! Time for some good old fashioned angst, with some (canon) character death._**

* * *

Drenched from the river,

I lift him up in my arms.

"Where's the ambulance?!"

* * *

His lips are so cold

I force air into his lungs

and will him to breathe.

* * *

You never gave up.

Sam, you're the toughest bastard

that I have ever met.

* * *

"You kept your promise

Don't you ever forget that.

I know I won't."

* * *

Pretend he's asleep

Ignore the lack of breathing.

His face is peaceful.

* * *

He smiles at me

the light fading from his eyes.

It's only a dream.

* * *

There was no body.

No way he could have survived.

Must remember that.

* * *

Hey, that's Sam's medal!

It came off during our fight.

He won't get it back...

* * *

The ground is frozen.

A grave without a body.

But are you here, Sam?

* * *

I'll never admit

Just how much Sam meant to me.

He already knew.

* * *

Of course I miss Sam.

He was one of my best friends.

Why do you doubt it?

* * *

Like the saying goes,

Picture worth a thousand words.

I keep him with me.

* * *

I see the clipping

on the wall of his office.

Sam really mattered.

* * *

Gene had carried it

with him when he transferred here

Such a sweet gesture.

* * *

His smile was so sweet.

I wish I could have seen it

before he had died.

* * *

"He looks so gentle.'

"Don't be fooled, Bolly. Sam was

tougher than he looked."

* * *

Sam was defiant.

"I will not abuse my badge,

ruin its honour."

* * *

Ever since Sam died,

I've been the moral compass.

He'd find that funny.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hi guys! Thanks so, so, much to everyone who left a review. Tribute to the Test Card Girl and The Clown from Series one._**

* * *

Creepy little girl

with her creepy little clown

she does make me frown.

* * *

She's the test card girl

Did she succeed in her goal

when I returned here?

* * *

She used to show up

and relentlessly torment

me into breaking.

* * *

She is not real, right?

Ever since I returned here,

I haven't seen her.

* * *

The test card girl was

right all along, wasn't she?

That's why she's gone now.

* * *

Never did like clowns

Thought he was my Test Card Girl

Truth was even worse.

* * *

It's his appearance

that makes it easier to

think this isn't real.

* * *

The clown was from the

David Bowie song that played

on the radio.

* * *

It was my father

who killed himself and my mum

and almost killed me.

* * *

That was the message

The clown wanted to tell me

In his evil way.

* * *

The clown was my Dad.

After my parents were killed

he never came back.

* * *

Now that he is gone

I am starting to believe

that this world is real.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Okay, this next series of poems are DARK, very dark. _**

* * *

Sam had never seen

Anyone from the present.

Why do I see her?

* * *

I thought it was me

who had been shot on that day.

It was, wasn't it?

* * *

Is there something that

I am trying to forget?

Do I want to know?

* * *

I am so confused.

Just what is reality?

Will I ever know?

* * *

"What happened, Bolly?"

"It wasn't me who was shot-

it was my _daughter!"_

* * *

A gun shot rings out

I see Molly lying there

It should have been me.

* * *

That's why I see her

I could not accept the truth,

and hid in a lie.

* * *

Alex Drake, holding

her dead daughter in her arms,

her eyes unseeing.

* * *

There are flowers from

the funeral yesterday.

She does not see them.

* * *

Her daughter's name was

Molly, so why does she keep

saying the name 'Gene'?

* * *

In her car were Sam's

records of his coma world.

Is that where she is?

* * *

Such a tragedy

I don't think she'll recover.

Not for a long time.

* * *

"Mummy, over here!"

"Bolly, do you know that girl?"

Is it really her?"

* * *

Is that really you, Molly?

Please let it really be true,

not another trick.

* * *

Nothing weird happens.

Molly doesn't disappear.

I hold her tightly.


	7. Chapter 7

**__**

Haiku time! Hope you like.

* * *

Is trusting Gene wrong?

Is he a trap to keep us

locked within the past?

* * *

I feel safe with him

my instincts say to trust him

don't make Sam's mistake.

* * *

Martin Summers and

Frank Morgan gave us both a

way to go back home.

* * *

Sam betrayed the team

in order to get back home.

He hated himself.

* * *

I remained loyal

and got shot and tricked into

thinking I was home.

* * *

Not even Molly

Is worth the cost of real lives.

I don't have that right.

* * *

Why do we have to

do what feels like the wrong thing

to return back home?

* * *

Why did this happen?

Gene is calling out to me.

I'm not really home.

* * *

Back to the eighties

Might be the only way back

to my own timeline.

* * *

How do I get there?

Don't think I'm brave enough to

take Sam's leap of faith.

* * *

Am I really dead?

Was this just my mind saying

goodbye to Molly?

* * *

How do you know when

It is pointless to keep on

fighting. When you've lost.

* * *

Molly still needs me

But I'm starting to doubt I

can ever get back.


	8. Chapter 8

**__**

Time for more haikus!

* * *

It is official

I am in the Twilight Zone.

Where is Rod Serling?

* * *

I checked Sam's story.

There was no Gene Hunt on file.

But he seems so real...

* * *

Everyone seems real.

Am I in another world?

How did I get here?

* * *

Is Gene helping us,

or are we here to help him?

Maybe it's both?

* * *

Take the long way home.

Stop Sam from being run down.

Will that undo this?

* * *

Martin Summers changed

everything with one shot.

Nothing is certain.

* * *

The young Sam Tyler

growing up in Manchester

may not be my Sam.

* * *

The Alex Price who

saw her parents blown away

may not become me.

* * *

Trying to make sense

of all of this only makes

things more confusing.

* * *

I record my thoughts

onto all of these cassettes.

Who else will hear them?

* * *

I sometimes address

my daughter Molly, but she

will never hear them.


	9. Chapter 9

**__**

Haiku time! These take place during Life on Mars.

* * *

Chris peeling his orange

The scent of citrus carries on the wind.

I breathe in deeply.

* * *

"Do you want some, Boss?"

Do I really look that hungry, Chris?

Guess so. Okay, "Thanks."

* * *

Juicy, tart and sweet.

The texture inside my mouth...

It tastes like heaven.

* * *

Gene's cigarette smoke

carries on the wind making

my eyes sting and burn.

* * *

The icy wind cuts

through my jacket making me

shiver, teeth chatter.

* * *

Inspiration strikes.

I kneel down and grab some snow.

"Don't you dare, Tyler."

* * *

I look up and smirk.

"Don't you want the exercise?

It will pass the time."

* * *

Chris is game for it,

If a bit confused that I

want to play at work.

* * *

Gene is more doubtful

Is he worried that I have

lost my mind again?

* * *

Trick of the shadows,

the concern is gone, replaced

by a smirk himself.

* * *

"You want to act like

children? Then go right ahead,

I will not stop you."

* * *

"It would be more fun,"

Chris said, "If you would join us."

Gene thinks about it.

* * *

Laughing here with them

outside in the snowy night

I feel so alive.

* * *

For the first time in

a long time I realise

I am having fun.


	10. Chapter 10

**__**

These haikus are extremely dark. Explicit talks of suicide.

* * *

Alex has been shot

The bullet came from my gun

I didn't mean to...

* * *

It's her warrant card.

I wrap her fingers 'round it.

"This is yours, Bolly."

* * *

If you can hear me

Bolly, please squeeze my hand. Please.

Her hand remains limp.

* * *

I _can _hear you Gene

I just can't answer in a

way that you can hear.

* * *

I know it was an

accident. Gene would never

harm me on purpose.

* * *

Reality and

fantasy have become a

hopeless blur.

* * *

Waiting as Sam had

for that of numbness

to prove this world fake.

* * *

I'm up and running

right after waking up from

a coma. First clue.

* * *

A coma within

a coma that's what this is.

I'm not really home.

* * *

Just a vivid dream.

dreams within dreams like nesting

dolls. I can't wake up.

* * *

How can I wake up?

Do I do what Sam had done?

Would it make things worse?

* * *

Too afraid of heights

my legs are frozen in place

I can't make that leap.

* * *

It had worked for Sam

Why wouldn't it work for me?

I have more to lose...

* * *

Time is running out.

But I can't make myself jump.

Need another way.

* * *

Razor blades might work.

But even here, pain exists.

My thoughts are so dark...

* * *

Would pills do the trick?

I need to make sure that I

don't completely die.

* * *

I can't do nothing.

I am not really awake.

But I am so scared.

* * *

I can't let Molly

Not even a fake Molly

See me like that---Dead.


	11. Chapter 11

**__**

Haiku time once again. These are pretty dark.

* * *

DI Sam Tyler

and DCI Sam Tyler

are in my bedroom.

* * *

The injuries that

they sustained when they had died,

cover their bodies.

* * *

Drenched from the river

A gash on his face where he

went through the windscreen.

* * *

Covered with red blood

His bones poking through his skin

He grins up at me.

* * *

Two Sam Tylers limp

towards me, their hands outstretched

reaching for my throat.

* * *

Sam, dead in both worlds.

I will be joining him soon.

There is no escape.

* * *

Nowhere left to run

I jerk awake with a scream.

Was it just a dream?

* * *

A message of doom?

Or just my fear that I will

end up like Sam did?

* * *

Was it a warning?

Or was it just a nightmare?

Just what does it mean?

* * *

Which one was the real

Sam Tyler, or were they both

fake? How would I know?

* * *

Sam had chosen the

seventies reality,

maybe the drowned one?

* * *

I need to figure

this out before I go back

to bed. Important.

* * *

If it was just a

dream, why is there a puddle

on my bedroom floor?


	12. Chapter 12

**__**

Happy New Year everyone! These haiku are just for fun.

* * *

His first story was

He had been hit by a car

put in a coma

* * *

Next he said that he

had jumped off the roof of a

building to save us.

* * *

Now you tell me that

you had been shot in the head.

Have I got that right?

* * *

Next you'll tell me that

you're really an astronaut

on his way to Mars.


	13. Chapter 13

**__**

Why Chris' hair is blond in series 2.

* * *

"Let's get makeovers!

You'd look good with blond highlights.

It will be fun, Chris."

* * *

"I don't know Alex.

What if Shaz doesn't like it?

I'll be stuck with it."

* * *

"The others will laugh.

They did when Ray curled his hair.

It went on for months."

* * *

"Our best joke was 'Why

do you have a dead poodle

glued to your head Ray?'"

* * *

We both start to laugh.

It is pretty funny, though

It's not very nice.

* * *

"Don't be so frightened.

You said you wanted a change.

Everyone needs one."

* * *

"They are your friends, Chris.

The teasing's all in good fun.

That was true with Ray."

* * *

Give Shaz more credit

She wouldn't leave you because

of your _hair, _really . . ."

* * *

"I'll get my hair done

too, and we'll both walk through those

doors together, 'kay?"

* * *

"It is a new year.

It is time for a new look.

Come on, Chris, let's go!"

* * *

I can't change much here.

But at least we can change this.

Maybe it will help.

* * *

I know it won't get

me back to Molly. It won't

be quite that simple.

* * *

If it were, I'd be

awake all ready and this

would be over now.

* * *

Might as well have fun

While I'm trying to return.

A haircut can't hurt.

* * *

Chris is so trusting.

It is rather endearing.

I know he'll look great.

* * *

Shaz loves the new Chris.

How long have they been at it?

Should come up for air.


	14. Chapter 14

**__**

Takes place during Life on Mars.

* * *

Something in my throat ...

I cannot breathe ... help me please!

Hands on my shoulders.

* * *

I struggle to scream,

But silence is all I hear.

What is happening?

* * *

A voice I don't know.

"He's trying to breathe on his

own. Get the doctor."

* * *

Then Gene's voice breaks through.

"The ambulance is coming,

don't you die on me."

* * *

Now I hear Annie.

"What on Earth happened to him?

Will he be all right?"

* * *

Gene's voice is shaking.

"Sure he will. Sammy is a

tough one. Aren't you Sam?"

* * *

Now the stranger's voice.

"Good news, Sam. We can remove

the breathing tube now."

* * *

I start to cough as

air finally starts to work

its way through my lungs.

* * *

"Atta boy, Sammy!

Just keep breathing now, all right?

Told you he was tough."

* * *

The hospital fades

from view as Gene's office

comes into focus.

* * *

Gene and Annie look

scared. Then again, so do I.

How can I explain?

* * *

"Nearly choked on your

own vomit. Embarrassing

way to go, eh, Sam?"

* * *

Gene struggles to smile

but the fear is in his eyes

mingled with relief.

* * *

My heart's still racing.

Feels like my ribs might just break.

That was far too close.

* * *

Have to spend the night

at the hospital to make

certain I'm all right.

* * *

Hospital in both

worlds. Annie and Gene in one.

My mum the other.

* * *

I think I'm safe now.

Being looked after in two

different time lines.

* * *

"You should rest now Sam."

"You had quite a fight today."

They all speak as one.


	15. Chapter 15

**__**

Hey all. Taking a break from my usual haiku to bring you this. Here's a Tetracyts that I wrote. A Tetracyts is a five line poem. Each line adds one syllable until the last stanza which has ten syllables. They can be written with more than one verse, but each subsequent verse must invert the syllable count. There is no limit to the number of verses.

* * *

This

cannot

possibly

be happening

no way could I have traveled back in time.

I had read what Sam had experienced

That's why I'm here

none of this

can be

true

What

I hear

from my home

can I trust it?

Or is it only imagination?

What seems to be bizarre I should trust, right?

What is normal

is a lie

can't be

right.

I

know where

I am from

it is not here

Not from this time line but from the future.

I'll do what ever it takes to get home

no price too high

to return

to my

child.

I

have to

go back home

I don't hate you

I just belong with my daughter Molly.

The longer I stay in the coma world,

The more I like

the people

I work

with.

I

have grown

to love them

though I still long

to hold my daughter in my arms again.

How can I be forced to choose between them?

There is only

one answer

I can

give.


	16. Chapter 16

_**An Acrositc poem is a poem where the first letter of each line spells a word going down.**_

**

* * *

L**ife or fantasy?

**I**f you can't tell the difference

**F**ear not my friend,

**E**ventually you will find peace.

**O**nce you look in your heart

**N**o-one can

**M**ake the choice but you

**A**fter all,

**R**eality is in the eye of the beholder

**S**oon you will understand.

* * *

**S**earching for his true existence

**A**fter the passing of many

**M**onths lead him to make the ultimate sacrifice.

**T**here is no turning back now Sam. Do

**Y**ou understand that? This is your

**L**ife now, for better or worse.

**E**ven after all the hell you had been through,

**R**eturning home was the most difficult.

* * *

**A**fter reading

**S**am's reports, Alex had been shot in the

**H**ead, and found herself

**E**ntering a timewarp

**S**pending time with Sam's friends.

**T**rying to find a way home

**O**verwhelming odds

**A**gainst her

**S**he has vowed to never give up

**H**as to keep fighting

**E**ven though

**S**he has started to love her new life.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Cinquain poetry is unusual in that it comes in three different styles:**_

**_Style 1:_**

**_Line one: one word_**

_**Line two: two words**_

**_Line three: three words_**

**_Line four: four words_**

**_Line five: one word_**

**

* * *

**

Did

Sam really

travel through time?

or was he just

mad?

* * *

Ray

wants to

be like Gene

but he crossed the

line.

* * *

_**Cinquain pattern 2:**_

**_Line one: a noun_**

**_Line two: two adjectives_**

**_Line three: three "ing" words_**

**_Line four: a phrase_**

**_Line five: Another word for the noun_**

* * *

Chris Skelton

cute, slow

struggling, trying, loving

wants to do his best

copper

* * *

Gene Hunt

racist, sexist

antagonising, insulting, caring,

more than what the surface shows

enigma

* * *

Quattro

beautiful, quick

racing, speeding, roaring

perfect for the Gene Genie

vehicle

* * *

_**Cinquain Pattern 3**_

**_Line one: two syllables_**

**_Line two: four syllables_**

**_Line three: six syllables_**

**_Line four: eight syllables_**

**_Line 5: two syllables._**

* * *

"Alex?"

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you ...

if you would listen to these tapes

Sam made."

* * *

"Alex?"

"What is it Shaz?"

"What are you doing now?"

"Trying to organise my thoughts."

"I see."

* * *

"Alex?

Is something wrong?

You keep drifting away.

It's like your mind is somewhere else."

"It is."

* * *

"Alex?"

"Yes, Chris. What's up?"

"I was just wondering ...

How well did you know Sam Tyler?"

"Not well."

* * *

"Tyler

was very strange.

He had weird ideas.

And yet they seemed to work for him.

And me."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Haven't posted any poetry in a long time. Finale hit me with the writing bug it seems, same as with everybody else. This time: Tanka poetry. A Tanka poem is a five line poem with a five, seven, five, seven, seven syllable structure.**_

**_Chracters are not mine. Trust me, the finale would have been more sweet than bitter if I had._**

* * *

"If you can hug Chris,

then you can hug me as well.

Now show me some love!"

"Tyler, get your hands off me!"

But he knows I don't mean it.

* * *

Students and teachers.

We are both to each other.

Together we learned.

Lessons don't end after death.

They continue forever.


End file.
